The Hidden Alliance (SYOC)
by xXThe ShadowedXx
Summary: In the land of Fiore, four guilds (Shadow Wolf, Crimson Phoenix, Twilight Raven, and Aquatic Angels) form together to form the ultimate alliance as they stands the protectors of the land. Join them on each guild's adventures. Join the guild that fits you, and the one you belong in. (This is and SYOC and OC submissions are OPEN)
1. SYOC Form

**This form is also placed in my profile so you can copy and paste it. The available guilds and some things about them are below.**

 **1\. Shadow Wolf - This is the leading guild and the oldest in the alliance.**

 **2\. Aquatic Angels - This is surprisingly not an all girl guild but does contain the purest and kindest members.**

 **3\. Twilight Raven - This guild is kind of a free for all.**

 **4\. Crimson Phoenix - This guild is also a free for all but is the second strongest guild in all of Fiore.**

 **Basics**

Name:

Nickname(s):

Alias(es):

Age (as of the beginning of the story):

Gender:

Birthday (Current year is X822):

Guild:

Rank (If S-Class, must explain why):

Species:

 **Appearance (Be as detailed as possible)**

Height:

Build:

Eye Color/Shape:

Hair Length:

Hair Color:

Hair Style:

Guild Mark Color/Location:

Skin:

Tattoos/Piercings/Scars:

Special Feature (for those who have a different species):

 **Clothing**

Everyday wear:

Sleepwear:

Swimwear:

Formal wear:

Winter wear:

Combat wear:

 **Magic**

Magic Type:

Spells (At least five spells, feel free to add more):

Magic Weapons/Armors (if using armors, please describe the armor)/Items:

Physical Strengths:

Physical Weaknesses:

 **Personal**

Personality (Be as detailed as possible):

Backstory (Please be as detailed as possible):

Sexuality:

Will the character have a love interest:

Relationships (How they react/speak to the people in the following categories):

-Family (or those seen as family):

-Friends:

-Enemies:

-Rivals:

-Love Interests:

Relatives:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Mental Strengths:

Mental Weaknesses:

 **Pets (Does not have to have a pet)**

Name:

Species:

Appearance:

Personality:

Magic Abilities (if any):

Magic Weapons (if any):

 **Other**

Possible character arc ideas (optional):

Character Theme Songs (optional):


	2. Prologue

**Author's Note - This is my second SYOC for Fairy Tail, the first one is** **available** **for you all to read but is currently paused. When submitting your OC, the form is on my profile and please be sure to read the rules on it. Please enjoy the prologue and thanks for reading!**

All of the Guild Masters that were part of The Hidden Alliance gathered around a large, round marble table. A large lacrima hovered in the center of the table, projecting a holographic map of Fiore across the table.

"What if just let the guild in that area take care of it?" The Guild Master for the Crimson Phoenix guild finally spoke up, breaking the long and concentrated silence. The Guild Master of Aquatic Angels jumped from her seat, but then sat back down when she saw the cold glare of Riku, Guild Master of the Shadow Wolf guild.

"I can't believe my daughter gave birth to such strange children." Riku's words were a mere mumble, but everyone at the table has a look of annoyance on their faces. "As the protectors of Fiore, we must not question the tasks given to us." The old man's words were stern and serious. Nobody at the table tried to question him, they just nodded and proceeded. "So that we can increase our strength each of our guilds will be taking in new members, and taking more acknowledgement to our old ones. Hana, Edgar, and Arthur... You are the three sibling guilds." They all nodded to their grandfather and stood up to say their farewells.

"Hana, if you ever need any of my members to help with jobs, they would be happy to collaborate with the Aquatic Angels once more." Edgar gave a gentle and kind bow to his sister.

"Will do, the Twilight Ravens do seems to get stronger by the day brother." Hana gave her brother a kind nod and when to bid farewell to Arthur but was disappointed to see that he had already left.

 **Several Days Later…**

"Attention my fellow guild members!" Riku had to stand on the Shadow Wolf guild hall's bar to reach the height of his guild's members. "Mika, you and your brother are going with me to help put up flyers to promote our guild. I will meet you both in Fiore in about an hour. As for the rest of you, get ready to greet our new members!" The old man was very cheerful as he hopped of the bar and headed towards town. The guild was filled with excitement and joy.

"Common brother, we mustn't keep the Master waiting for long." The voice of the young girl was barely audible but her brother understood. Mika put the hood of her fur lined coat up to shield her from the winter chill that waited outside the guild hall. Matthew put his hands in his pockets and the two started towards the vast town ahead.


	3. Introductions - Part 1

**Shadow Wolf Guild POV...**

It was a typical Friday at the guild hall, everyone gathering around and just hanging out. Most had on their winter wear to keep warm from the cool November breeze. The loud commutations came to a sudden halt when a high pitched shriek came from the guild halls entrance. "EEEEEEEKKKKKKK! Wha-wha-what is THAT!" One of the guild members from Aquatic Angels, Valen, stood in the door way. In front of him laid Onyx, one of the guilds oldest members. The giant snow leopard was laying on the floor, cleaning his paws when the half - angel let out the shriek.

Onyx looked over toward Valen, his eyes suddenly letting off a blood red glow. His face lit up. "It's so fluffy and I just want to hug it!" His joy was interrupted when Mika, a small child around the age of 14 walked out in front of him. She looked up at the man with a straight and emotionless mask over her face. "He doesn't like you, your joy interferes with his peace." Her words were harsh for such a simple remark. At the time her hood was down, revealing her long, jet black, loose pigtails and bangs that covered most of her fore head. Her icy blue eyes held anger, as well as annoyance.

Before Valen understood what was going on, the large snow leopard was gone and was replaced by a tall, pale man that looks to be around 6'2 in height. "Sorry, she thinks she knows everything that's going on in my head. Hi, my names Onyx." The man extended his hand a Valen shook it, still in slight confusion. "I'm assuming you're hear to speak to Riku?" Onyx pointed toward the back of the cave that was called the Shadow Wolf guild hall.

"Thanks! The name's Valen. I'm an S-Class mage from Aquatic Angels and just came to give him something." Mika watched as the blonde half-angle walked across the guild hall. The aquatic angle guild mark was very visible on the back of his light grey jacket. "You're so weird sometimes." Onyx let out a small chuckle, making his white hair to sway and making the dark blue streaks throughout it. A small smile appeared on Mika's face for a split second before it vanished into her cold expression.

Riku looked around the guild hall to see that almost everyone was out on jobs or in town except for a select few. He saw Lani sitting by the bar with her wolf, Silver. The two seemed to be playing a game of Renju with silver pushing the board pieces with his snout. He let out a small chuckle at the two. Another in the guild, besides Onyx, Matthew (Mika's twin brother), and Mika, was Katie, who was sitting at the guild's bar. Her black tail swayed over the end of the bar stool and wrapped over her lap, her black wolf ears were also poking out of her hair, which was down loose today.

 **Crimson Phoenix Guild POV...**

It took quite a while for Lyall to get to the top of the tree that held the Crimson Phoenix guild hall, which was basically just a giant and fancy tree house. "Jesus christ, it shouldn't be this hard to hang out with my sister." His words were a mumbled as he huffed and puffed, trying to catch his breath. The Crimson Phoenix members have their finger prints set into a lacrima that opens a short stair case, but visitors have to actually climb the tree to get to the guild hall.

"Hey, Lyall!" Keila, Lyall's sister and one of the Crimson Phoenix guild members waved to him and singled for him to come join her. He gave her a smile and started to walk towards her, until he spotted a small try of cupcakes left on the guild hall's bar. A pinked haired girl was sitting next to them, but wasn't guarding them so he took one off the tray.

The pink haired girl quickly got up and ran in front of him, giving him a painful flying jump kick in the chest. He was about to drop the cupcake when she quickly caught it in mid air. He put his hand up to reach for the bar, which was directly next to him but quickly snatched it back then the girl bit him. His head jerked up as he looked at his hand that now had two small puncture wounds that looked like they were from a set of fangs.

"WHAT THE HELL!? I just wanted a cupcake! Jeez." Lyall attempted to shake away the searing pain in his hand as he ignored the girl and walked over to his sister. He got to her rather quickly and sat down at the dark orange booth. "Who the hell was that?" He pointed to the back of the pink haired girl, who had a large black velvet bow placed behind her head.

Keila let out a small chuckle before coming up with an answer for her brother. "That my friend, is the 'Queen of the Vampires'. Her name's Persephone and she's actually really nice. It appears you got on her bad side though, I just hope she didn't bite you." Lyall looked over to his blue-haired sister, her blue hair looking almost white. She closed her eyes and took a small bite out of her chocolate cupcake. Lyall gulped and looked down at the puncture wounds on his hand.

"Quick question..." Lyall looked a bit scared. Keila looked at him and nodded her head. "What would happen if she did bite me?" Keila pointed and looked up trying to remember what the guild master had told them about Persephone's bite. The motion put the light blue-haired boy at some ease, but not much. Her face lite up for a second, but then her face got pale as she evaluated the problem of a bite in her head.

"If you were bit by her then there is a lethal venom running through your blood stream. The only cure is her blood and she doesn't really give it up that easily." Lyall's face fell, sure he had his Vampire Soul but he wasn't at all ok with someone else's blood in his system. His thoughts were interrupted when he looked to the side to see a small hand swaying a red vile in front of his face.

"Sorry I bit you, you threatened my food and thus I must protect what is mine. The venom isn't that far into your blood stream so you should be good for about 3 days before it reaches your heart." Persephone stood in front with a bright smile on her face. She placed the vile on the table and put her hands behind her back. "That's my blood, you may drink it or inject it, or you could just let yourself die, the choice is yours." Her short, black t-shirt style dress swayed as she shifted her position. She tilted her head and gave him another smile before turning her back and walking away.

The click of her black, velvet wedges with a bow keeping the buckle around her ankle secure, was echoing through the basically empty guild hall. "Wow, well aren't you special." Keila chuckled at her, now slightly confused, brother. He looked at her in confusion as to what she meant. "She usually isn't at the guild hall and you're the first person she voluntarily gave her blood too. You obviously must be special." She looked down and continued to eat her cupcake, leaving her brother will several questions in his head.

 **Aquatic Angels Guild POV...**

A short woman with sky blue hair walked out of a small room, putting her small hand to her mouth and barely covering her squeaky yawn. She raised moth her arms in the arm and slightly arched her back, stretching, which made her already extremely short dress even shorter for the time being. "Mother, it's four in the afternoon? How in the world are you just now prying yourself away from your stupid live lacrima call?" A girl around the age of 19 walked in front of Hana, her teal hair being a jumbled mess that actually worked for her and made her pale, almost lifeless, face more complete.

"My dear Aquamarine how is it that you're already awake?" The sarcastic comeback made the girl roll her grey eyes at the guild master as she shuffled away. Aquamarine sat at one of the nearby picnic tables, folding one of the bunny ears on the top of her black hoodie out of her face. She snatched her head up when she saw a box of pocky's waved in front of her.

Her face was puzzled when the person to whom she sat across let out a small chuckle. "Would you like one?" Valen's words were friendly as he opened the box and offered Aquamarine one of the chocolate dipped biscuits. She took in willingly and quickly started to nibble on it. He gave her another friendly chuckle.

"How was Shadow Wolf? I heard it's hard for people to find if they haven't been there before." By the time Aquamarine actually said anything, Valen had already bought more boxes of Pocky's for the girl. Valen looked down at his hands, which has been covered in scratches and bruises from the climb to the Shadow Wolf guild hall entrance. He looked up and gave her a sarcastic chuckle, which seemed to answer the question the 23-year-old had asked. "Couldn't you just have done your little angel wing trick and flown?" She looked up at him as she asked. He face fell and went pale.

"Why the hell didn't I think of that?" Valen had a dumb-struck look on his face for a minute, bit it quickly faded. "A long trek up a seriously steep mountain isn't that bad, Aqua." He gave Aquamarine a reassuring smile. Her face turned bright red but she quickly looked down, allowing her long, teal bangs to block her face. Valen was about to say something to cheer her up, until a tall figure walked up to the table. Aquamarine looked up to she who was shadowing over her. She jumped up with excitement when she saw the mans white hair and blood red eye.

"YAMI!" She ran to him and threw her arms around the 6'3 male that appeared to be about 18 years in age. "Where is Itami? Ami #1 and Ami #2 gotta stick together." Her face was filled with curiosity as she quickly looked around the guild hall for Yami's twin brother, Itami. While looking around the guild, Aqua also caught glimpse of how empty the guild hall was today.

Asumi sat in a corner booth with her yellow Lolita dress puffing out under her. Across from her sat Lunick, who was still fawning over the guild master. His monkey tail was rested over his puffy shorts. In the far corner of the guild hall, Calliope sat down at one of the rocking chairs, his pet orange and black spider sitting atop his head.

 **Twilight Ravens Guild POV...**

"Master Edgard!" Marshal, a young man with black, spiked hair and piercing blue eyes, ran towards Edgard Beaux, the guild master, with Itami following close behind. Itami stopped when reaching his father and pushed his long, black bangs out of his face to reveal his dark grey eye that was hidden beneath his bangs. When standing side by side, it was obvious that Itami stood taller than Marshal. "Dude, when something is important, why do you still walk with your hand in your pockets to the destination?" Itami replied to Marshal's question with a simple shrug.

"I already know Jace, no need to come running towards me child." A look of relief washed over Marshals face at hearing the guild master. "And he's right Itami, you really shouldn't be so 'eh' about everything." The young black-haired demon rolled his eyes at his adoptive father. He scoffed and walked to the back of the guild hall.

Itami quickly backed up when he accidentally walked into one of his fellow guild mates, Sathariel. Her pink doe eyes held annoyance in them as she brushed her caramel brown hair off her shoulder. "Satha! Are you okay?" Othelia came running up from behind Itami, quickley offering her hand to her 'sister' who still sat on the cold wood floors of the guild hall. Her short pastel pink hair was left down in its natural curls. Her gold, cat-like eyes made it very easy to tell that she was trying rather hard to hold back her laughter. Itami had to hide his look of surprise by how quickly Othelia had come up behind him as he quickly walked away from the two.

He looked up for a split second and almost immediately regretted it. Akari game his a quick glare of disapproval at his choice of not taking action and helping the poor girl he'd knocked over up himself. He slowly made his away over to her as she sat at the guilds bar, in which she often took shifts at to help the guild master. Her long black hair swayed as she wiped down the bar counter till she could she the reflection of her eyes in the glazed wood.

 _To be continued..._

 ** _I hope you guys enjoyed the first introduction chapter and sorry for it taking so long to be published. I am still accepting OC's and I do plan on updating the OC list that is the last chapter soon. If you have any questions or suggestions, please be sure to PM me. I would also like to announce that there is a main dark guild that I am accepting OC's for called Corrupt Nightmare, which will also be added to the guild list of members that is the last chapter._**

 ** _~The Shadowed_**


	4. Guild Members

**Shadow Wolf -**

Guild Master:

1\. Riku Kita - Shadow God Slayer

S-Class Mages:

1\. Mika Matsuoka (The Grim Reaper/The Shadow Twin) - Replication Magic

2\. Elisabeth Ghast (Nightingale/The Messenger)- Shadow Devil Slayer

3\. Crosis Primvas (The Purger) - Thermo Particle Acceleration Magic

4\. Nitocris Salama (The Destroyer/Struggler/Queen of Combat) - Destruction Magic

5.

Normal Ranked Mages:

1\. Matthew Matsuoka (The Shadow Twin) - Arc of Soul Binding

2\. Lani Auden (The Tamer) - Summoning Magic/Animal Manipulation

3\. Onyx Moonstream - Rebirth Magic

4\. Katie Moonbane - Healing Magic/Transformation Magic

5\. Yuki Fukui - Blood Make Magic

6\. Ezekiel (The Plasma Emperor) - Plasma Devil Slayer

7.

8.

9.

10.

 **Crimson Phoenix -**

Guild Master:

1\. Arthur Beaux - Fire Maker Magic

S-Class Mages:

1\. Arien Geraint (Arien the Fey) - Rune Magic

2\. Cordel Walker (one of the Seven Wizard Saints/The Ranger) - Blood Fire Fairy Slayer

3\. Halvel Smelte (Komodo) - Acid Dragon Slayer

4\. Hikari Arc (The Angel of War/Holy Wrath Hikari/Phoenix's Divine Fury/The Avatar of Anger) - Divine Magic

5.

Normal Ranked Mages:

1\. Keila Averill (The Ayakashi Queen) - Take-over Magic (Yōkai Soul)

2\. Persephone Beaux (Queen of the Vampires) - Blood Dragon Slayer

3\. Partius Necleon (Fat Man) - Nuclear Purge Magic

4\. Aura Stormsong (Storm Goddess) - Wind Dragon Slayer

5\. Ferrit Halloran (Ferret) - Shadow God Slayer

6\. Kimber Zornitta (Freya) - Vulcans Blessing

7\. Pax Byron (The Ice King- used only by himself) - Ice God Slayer

8\. Xerphy Kuromi - Mind Magic

9.

10.

 **Twilight Raven -**

Guild Master:

1\. Edgar Beaux - Heavenly Starlight Magic

S-Class Mages:

1\. Marshal Jace Archer (Silver Demon) - Silver Devil Slayer/Silver Maker Magic

2\. Lyall Averill (The Lycan King) - Take-over Magic (Creature Soul)

3\. Dante Arc (The Angel Saint of Death/The Wizard Saint of Death/The Fourth Horseman/The Reaper/Death/The Angel of Death/The Reaper of Souls/The God Of Death/The Angel Saint/The Executioner/Raven's Reaper) - Death Magic

4.

5.

Normal Ranked Mages:

1\. Akari Fukuhara - Light Magic

2\. Othelia (The Pierrot) - Holder Magic:Juggling Balls

3\. Sathariel (The Alchemist) - Sacred Scripture

4\. Chase Zornitta - Terrain Shift

5\. Lillian Manticore (Ruby Dead) - Sound Magic

6\. Itami Beaux - Shadow Maker Magic

7\. Yami Beaux - Hell Bound Magic

8\. Cain Vale (Ace of Raven's) - Sin Magic

9.

10.

 **Aquatic Angels -**

Guild Master:

1\. Hana Beaux - Water Dragon Slayer

S-Class Mages:

1\. Calliope Alabaster Brynn (The Muse) - Gift of the Muse

2\. Valen Grace (Seraph King Grace) - Heavenly Angel Magic

3\. Aquamarine Beaux (The Elven Princess) - Take-over Magic (Woodland Soul)

4.

5.

Normal Ranked Mages:

1\. Lunick (The Sun God) - Sunlight Magic

2\. Asumi Morita (Sunshine) - Puppet Master Magic

3\. Ares Rivaille (The Cursed One) - Unrivaled Telepathy

4\. Yuriko Takenaka (Nobara Fujita) - Arc of Space

5\. Sorrel Lyon (The Archangel of War) - Requip: The Axe Wielder

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

 **Corrupt Nightmare-**

Guild Master:

1\. Lasory Kiloma - Iron Maker Magic

S-Class Mages:

1\. Akuyami Darth (The She-Devil/The Golden Angel/God's Saint/The Crimson Demon/Lady Lucifer) - Arc of Life and Death

2\. Kaden Uamoka (The Devil's Son/The Demon Fox) - Devilry Magic

3\. Vladimir Von Teskalorius (The Wizard Hunter/Snake Charmer) - Warzone/Pillars of Truth

4.

5.

Normal Ranked Mages:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

 **7 Wizard Saints-**

1\. Valen Grace

2\. Dante Arc

3\. Nitocris Salama

4.

5.

6.

7.

 **Magic Council-**

1\. Akuyami Darth (Undercover agent)

2\. Kaden Uamoka (Undercover agent)

3.

4.

5.


End file.
